


Anything of Value

by vamptramp0348



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Drama, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lies, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possession, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Eldritch Palmer's deal with The Master gave him access to all Palmer's assets but what happens when his only grandchild Isabelle gets intertwined with Eichhorst behind his back how will he be able to protect his most valuable asset from being claimed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is loosely based on a dream I had last night (I'm having bad withdrawals lol) and I'm excited to have another sexy Eichhorst fic in the works because he needs love too. So enjoy and I ask for your patience and encouragement I am tackling two fics at once and I just want to do what I love using characters I love. Thank you for taking time to read xx

When the elevator dinged to the penthouse two members of Eldritch Palmer's security detail stepped out escorting a young blonde woman out of the elevator and delivering her to Fitzwilliam he nodded them out once the woman was safely in his sight. “Hi Fitzwilliam” she hugged him warmly.

 

 

“Hello Miss Isabelle I trust that your trip here was alright?” he asked as he released her from his embrace.

 

 

“Boring really but I'm just so excited to be in New York City after spending years convincing my father to let me come. Is my grandfather awake?”

 

 

“Not at the moment but he's going to be happy to see you. I think it'll do him some good.” he led her into the main area of Palmer's office where he lay in his sickly condition asleep.

 

 

Isabelle put her hand to her heart “I will never understand how my father could shun him but I guess it's because my grandma put so many lies into his head. He and I missed so much time but now that I'm moving here I hope we can make up for it” she took his hand and kissed the back of it. He stirred and when his eyes open he beheld his granddaughter's bright blue eyes and glowing cheeks.  

 

 

She smiled amidst the tears in her eyes “Hi grandpapa”

 

 

“Isabelle? How long have you been here?” his voice croaked.

 

 

“Not long at all. Fitzwilliam told me you're going to be having surgery soon that's wonderful news.”

 

 

“Yes indeed it is. I trust that your apartment is up to snuff and to your liking?” he passed over the topic of his health. He was going to be receiving treatment that was more than radical but she didn't need to know. In fact the less she knew the better.

 

 

“I haven't been there yet I came straight to see you but I'm sure it's fine. I'm so excited to finally be able to spend time with you”

 

 

“I'm sure I'll only bore you my dear but you enjoy the city, your new school and make some friends” he began coughing she helped him sit up. Fitzwilliam stepped in to assist when the elevator dinged and opened again.

 

 

Isabelle looked over to see a blonde man step out “Hello Eldritch how are you feeling today?” he asked in a heavy German accent.

 

 

“Ahh Herr Eichhorst it's good to see you” Isabelle looked back at her grandfather responding to the man's presence.

 

 

“And who is this?” she had caught his eye.

 

 

She saw her grandfather's grave expression but then it changed he dummied up “This is one of the many scholarship recipients. She came to thank me personally”

 

 

Isabelle let his hand drop she felt like someone had punched her in the heart “Yes, thank you very much Mr. Palmer I'm very grateful for the opportunity”

 

 

He nodded her on and very thankful he played along but her holding his hand lovingly at first sight didn't go unnoticed by Eichhorst. “Fitzwilliam will you walk this young woman out while I have a moment alone with Mr. Eichhorst?”

 

 

“Yes sir” but she was already walking away from her grandfather. Palmer watched from the bed as his only grandchild most likely scorned and alienated was walking away he knew Fitzwilliam would smooth it over and someday he hoped he could explain everything to her but for now this was how it had to be for her safety.

 

 

“Eldritch?” Eichhorst stepped into his field of vision “Right...”

 

 

The conversation between her grandfather and Eichhorst faded as the doors shut she quickly wiped a stray tear from her eye and tried to keep a straight face “Your grandfather loves you Isabelle” Fitzwilliam spoke.

 

 

“Yeah? He has a funny way of showing it. I came here to bond with him to reconnect and give him the chance my grandmother denied my father but was she right?” Isabelle vented the tears getting harder to fight.

 

 

“It's complicated okay? But trust me when I say this what he just did was for your own good especially in the present company”

 

 

She looked at him strangely “The German guy? Is my grandfather mixed up in something he shouldn't be?”

 

 

“You know I can't discuss that with you but the less others know about your existence the better for you. The safer you will be”

 

 

Isabelle and Fitzwilliam didn't say anything else as they rode the elevator down to the main floor. He watched her exit the building and get into the car then he headed back upstairs. Eichhorst passed him on the way out he waited until he had fully gone before he conversed with Palmer.

 

 

“Is she alright?” 

 

 

“She was hurt but I told her it was for the best. She'll come back”

 

 

“Oh I hope so Fitzwilliam. She's the only grandchild I have that I know of but I don't want her mixed up in all this” 

 

 

“You just rest okay? I'll call her and check on her in a little while okay?”

 

 

Palmer nodded as Fitzwilliam covered him back up and sighed Isabelle wasn't the only one who shouldn't get mixed up with Eichhorst and everything else going on.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a painful silence when Isabelle came to see her grandfather again a week later, Fitzwilliam had tried to convince her to come earlier but she said she needed some time to herself to get settled in and registered for her classes. And secretly Isabelle had began investigating Stoneheart, she wanted to know exactly what was going on with her grandfather and the dodgy German gentleman so she utilized her journalism skills. She came up empty but she figured he'd be able to shield the world from peeking into his business but she was going to use her familial connection to learn all she could without him realizing it.

 

“I'm so terribly sorry for the other day. But you must understand it was for your protection” Palmer apologized she just offered a small smile, “I know Fitzwilliam explained but grandpapa I have to ask are you into something dangerous?”

 

“No, I assure you not but one doesn't become successful without making a few enemies. You are too precious to me Isabelle, I cannot afford to lose you at the hands of a bitter rival

“So the German guy isn't an ally?” 

 

He was becoming frustrated with her constant questioning but then again he knew she was studying to be a journalist so her inquisitive nature was to be expected “Mr. Eichhorst is a business associate yes but as for personal preference we are not friends”

 

“And he'd want me dead? If he's your business associate then what would he gain from harming me?”

 

“Please can you just trust me?” he sighed exasperatingly.

 

“Yes, grandpapa I trust you but it's just...”

 

“Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Eichhorst has just arrived and is on his way to the elevator”

 

“Thank you Fitzwilliam. Isabelle let Fitzwilliam walk you out”

 

“No, it's okay I know the way out and if you keep letting your security detail let me out then it's going to get suspicious right?” she countered knowing it was the perfect opportunity for some investigating.

 

“Are you sure?” Palmer didn't like the idea of her walking out alone.

 

“I'll be fine I know how to work elevator buttons the arrow pointing opposite of up is down. I'll be back in a couple days okay?” she kissed his cheek he just nodded. 

 

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened at the bottom floor she came face to face with Eichhorst.

 

“Good morning” he smiled at her. “Good morning” she returned with a smile. She went to exit when he stepped into her path blocking her “You must be truly grateful to Mr. Palmer to come see him again Miss...”

 

“Dandridge. And yes I am grateful he's truly a generous man. I think it's good to show someone your appreciation wouldn't you agree Mr. Eichhorst?”

 

“I do. Showing appreciation can lead to even more opportunities in the future” he came eerily close to her she grew nervous. It was almost as if he were smelling her “I really should be going”

 

He backed away with another beaming smile “Of course you must have so much to do. I hope to see you around” he moved aside but she was hesitant about exiting right away in case he tried anything funny.

 

She just smiled and breezed past him, Isabelle walked towards the exit she could feel his blue eyes bearing a hole through the back of her. He certainly was intimidating but she was going to figure out why her grandfather didn't want her getting too close to him. “Oh you'll see me again Mr. Eichhorst that I assure you” she said looking at the closed elevator over her shoulder.

 

Isabelle walked around in the lobby for an hour waiting for Eichhorst to come back down. She was going to follow him and just watch and her moment came when the elevator opened and he stepped out and headed off to the left of the elevator. Giving him a head start she kept more than a few feet of distance between them so he wouldn't be let on to her presence. He headed for a stairwell she peered around the corner as he entered it. She peeked into the window and saw the back profile of him rounding the corner to the bottom, gently Isabelle opened the door and shut it up herself so it wouldn't echo throughout the stairwell.

 

Following the sound of his shoes she was hot on his trail but before she got to the bottom she heard a door open, he was in the lower level. She then realized if he had a car she wasn't going to be able to keep up but she had come this far why turn around? Isabelle trotted down the stairs to catch up when the stairwell flooded with security “Miss Palmer are you down here?” one of them called.

 

She sighed the goon squad had been watching her “Yeah I'm down here” she didn't know how to explain what she was doing but she was pretty certain they already saw everything on the monitors. Why didn't she account for that? When she became too headstrong and determined she usually also became blinded by the finer details and by now Eichhorst had gotten away. 

 

“Fitzwilliam would like to see you before you exit out the main entrance” 

 

“Fine” she huffed turning herself around and marching back upstairs when she got to a landing the team of men surrounded her “Does my grandfather have to know?” she asked.

 

“That's for Fitzwilliam to determine now move it” 

 

Once the charge of footsteps headed back upstairs Eichhorst emerged from the shadows of the bottom of the stairs. The door was a decoy as he knew from her scent she was following him “Silly girl you don't know who I am but I know who you are but we will change that.” he said to himself with a sinister grin spreading across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

After a scathing from Fitzwilliam about pursuing Eichhorst he promised if she'd drop her inquest into him that he wouldn't tell her grandfather. He didn't offer her any bit of information as to why her grandfather was so adamant about her being kept a secret just the same ole line that it was for her own good. Isabelle was a curious girl and had always wanted to investigate and she couldn't help but have an overwhelming gut feeling there was something amiss going on at Stoneheart and she feared it could get her grandfather killed.

 

“No, dad I'm fine and if you could see this apartment he put me in you wouldn't be saying things like that about him” Isabelle said rolling her eyes at her father's constant bashing of his father.

 

A knock on the door made her jump “Dad I'll call you tomorrow there's someone at the door. Oh my God dad chill it's probably just a neighbor!” she hung up quickly and went to the door. She looked through peephole and jumped back startled it was Eichhorst.

 

Isabelle looked down at her phone she thought about calling Fitzwilliam but if she did then something bad might happen to her grandfather. This was a prime opportunity and if it got too intense or hairy there was special code she could dial out that would alert Stoneheart security to danger. Deep breaths to get her focused and calmed enough to face him, she exhaled and then opened the door “Mr. Eichhorst? What a strange surprise”

 

“Hello Miss Dandridge is it?”

 

The way he said it she knew he could tell it was a fake name and most likely he was onto her stalking him the other day “How did you find me?”

 

He just smiled “I have my ways. May I come in?”

 

“No, I don't think so I'm really tired and it's so late. So have a nice night” she went to shut the door but he stopped her by grabbing it gripping the wood until it could be heard popping and cracking “I must insist”

 

“Look I'm sorry for the other day but I just want to make sure you're not going to hurt my grandfather”

 

“Hurt him? Oh my dear don't be silly Eldritch is an old friend of mine and we are in business together. Tell me what would I have to gain from hurting you?” he eased her fears and he released the door knowing good and well she was going to open up.

 

“Then what do you want?”

 

“To put your fears to rest and to properly introduce myself. Eldritch must be getting paranoid in his current condition. Please may I come in?” he asked again she was still a little wary but he seemed very charming and it was true that it was possible her grandfather's failing health could be taking a toll on his mind.

 

She opened up the door fully and granted him access “Please come in” 

 

“Thank you. So lets do this properly I am Thomas Eichhorst you are?” he held his hand out for her to shake.

 

“Isabelle Palmer. Dandridge is my mother's maiden name I use it as an alias sometimes. It helps when I'm researching for an article or a paper” she placed her small hand into his he shook it then lifted it to his lips and gave it the back of her hand a kiss.

 

“So you are a journalist?”

 

“Well, I wrote for my high school's paper and worked for the local paper in my hometown but I want to be a serious journalist so that's why I'm here in the city to attend university”

 

He nodded “So I take it your father isn't thrilled that you are here on your grandfather's dime?”

 

“Yes, but he believes the lies my grandmother told him that my grandfather is a cold and heartless bastard who only cares about money. I think she's just pissed off that she didn't get her hands on any of it but that's between you and me” 

 

“Of course. And what did your grandfather tell you of his business with me?”

 

“Nothing really just that you are a business associate and he doesn't really consider you a friend so sorry if you assumed he did but I believe honesty is the best policy. Truth must be told no matter who it hurts”

 

There was something about his smile that she felt drawn to it certainly was beautiful “I couldn't agree more with you. But sometimes when love is involved we try to do what is best to protect our loved ones”

 

“Maybe but he should realize I am not a child anymore I don't need protecting or sheltering my parents tried to do enough of that. You speak like you have experience do you have children?”

 

“No, I never had the privilege but I just know what I've seen time and time again”

 

“Oh I'm sorry I'm being very rude can I offer you a drink?” 

 

He would have loved to have a drink of her, her blood didn't smell bitter like Palmer's. It smelled sweet and with the right selection of alcohol it would pair nicely but The Master denied him the ability to claim her so he'd have to decline “No thanks I'm fine. But you look much too young to drink how old are you?”

 

“I'm actually twenty-one I just celebrated a birthday a month ago so yes I am legal to drink so no need worry” she laughed it was getting easier to warm up to him unaware of any danger that was the point. The Master had a plan for her and he promised Eichhorst the glory of bringing it to fruition.

 

Isabelle caught herself blushing a little in Eichhorst's presence as he was deemed no longer a threat. He was a little strange but he was charming and handsome. “If you don't mind me asking how old are you?”

 

He let out a raucous laugh “Old enough Miss Palmer”

 

“Please call me Isabelle. Are you sure I can't tempt you with a drink?”

 

Eichhorst swallowed with difficulty but kept himself in line “No. I actually need to be going”

 

“Your wife must miss you” she threw in just to see if he were married. “I am not married that was another privilege I was denied. Goodnight Isabelle”

 

“Goodnight. Oh and you will keep this visit quiet won't you? My grandfather would be crossed if he knew that I saw you”

 

“Certainly I will not say a word” one last smile and he showed himself out and she was pondering why her grandfather didn't care for his company. 

 

But it wasn't until after he was gone the question returned to her, how did he find her?


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle brought her grandfather flowers to brighten up his office she was setting it up as the nurse and Fitzwilliam were attending to him. “Fitzwilliam told me about your debacle with Mr. Eichhorst. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear so I'm going to right now stay away from that man” he grumbled at her.

 

She spun around with a sour face “I am not a child grandpapa and I don't need you to protect me. There are only two reasons you could possibly want to keep me a secret, one being you are into shady dealings or two you are ashamed that you have a bastard son and I guess your shareholders would frown upon that huh? So which is it?”

 

“Don't you dare speak to me like that! After all I have done for you! My dealings with Mr. Eichhorst or anyone else is none of your business so kindly keep out or else you'll be on the next flight home to your father” 

 

It was then she got a glimpse of what her grandmother had always said about him being a self-entitled prick who demanded everyone respect him and obey. “You can kick me out of the apartment, out of school but you can't make me leave the city so don't get high and mighty with me”

 

“And where will you go? Who is going to take you in? Hmm? You don't know anyone in this city other than me and what will you do for money?”

 

“Is that why you paid my way? I know guilt was a factor trying to make things right with my father but you use it to control and manipulate people don't you? You're just like every other wealthy man...”

 

“I am not like every other wealthy man because there are no men more wealthy than I. Who do you think you are coming in here being so intrusive and ungrateful? I'm willing to forgive and overlook this little scene but I forbid you from nosing around in my business. Is that understood?”

 

Fitzwilliam heaved a heavy sigh he didn't want this to happen but Palmer insisted until the truth came out. Isabelle stood frozen with shame from his scolding and belittling “Yes, loud and clear. I'm sorry” Fitzwilliam knew it broke every ounce of self-respect she had to apologize to him even though he was acting like the ass. She headed towards the elevator “I'm going to go I made some friends and they've invited me out and I don't want to be late”

 

Palmer came down from his ego and realized that he had just demonstrated why his son never wanted to get to know him. “Isabelle please forgive me I am only trying to look after you”

 

“I understand” she didn't even turn around to look at him she just hit the button and the elevator opened. Isabelle didn't let it stay open long as she didn't want to look at him any longer. 

 

“Well, I certainly handled that well didn't I?” Palmer said mournfully.

 

“It wasn't one of your best talks with someone sir but Isabelle doesn't know how much you are really trying to keep her safe”

 

“And I hope she never has to find out and while I hated being so brash I know that will keep her from prying any further.”

 

“You're probably right sir.”

**

 

At the club that night Isabelle's new friends Michel and Alana could tell something was bothering her they tried to ply her with shots to open up to them “It's my grandfather he acted like such a fucking douche bag and all I was trying to do was look out for him” she blurted out.

 

“Well your grandfather is Eldritch Palmer and that man is a gargoyle” Michel laughed knocking back a shot.

 

Alana giggled, “Don't worry about it Izzy so long as he pays your bills and gives you money who cares right?”

 

“Yeah I guess” she didn't want to bother talking to them anymore it was clear they weren't very articulate people when drinking. From across the noisy bar Isabelle spotted a familiar face, Eichhorst. “Hey I know that guy” she said aloud breaking Alana and Michel's make out session.

 

“What guy?” Alana looked around.

 

“You mean the creepy older perv coming over?” Michel snorted with laughter. Isabelle cut her eyes at him and got up from the table in a huff. “Come on Isabelle I was just kidding!” she heard Michel yell but she kept going until she came face to face with Eichhorst in the middle of the room.

 

“Isabelle? Are you alright? You look upset”

 

It was strange how he just found her but she was glad he did “Can you get me out of here please?” 

 

“Of course” he took her by the hand and led her out of the club. Eichhorst took her back to her apartment.

 

“How did you find me there?”

 

“I wasn't there for you I was just out and I spotted you it was a coincidence I promise”

 

She sighed sitting on her couch “I'm so sorry I ruined your night. If you want you can go back I'll be fine”

 

“No, please don't be so worried about me. You need someone to talk to” he sat beside her he moved her hair away from the area of skin between her shoulders he placed his palm on it rubbing his thumb back and forth. She noted to herself that he felt unusually warm but it felt nice “I had a fight with my grandfather today and he really showed his true self to me. It makes me just want to leave. Go home and just find another way to get into school one that's far away from him”

 

“And your new friends weren't listening were they?”

 

“No they made it worse. I'm actually glad you decided to go out tonight. I just want to know that I did the right thing by coming here you know? My parents love me but they don't have the money to send me to school. My father is a teacher and my mom well step-mom is a nurse they have my little brothers to think about and one of them, Tyler is very sick so there's not much money for anything else” she began tearing up.

 

“So why won't your grandfather help his grandson?”

 

“Because Tyler and Jeffrey aren't his grandsons they're my step-mom’s children from her former marriage. And even if he would my father would rather gnaw off his own arm than to ask. I have to ask you something very personal and you can tell me that you don't want to answer but please don't make me feel the way my grandfather did about it but what kind of business are you and he in together? Are you a dangerous man Mr. Eichhorst?” her words started to sputter as she was fighting to control her tears.

 

“I will not belittle you or make you feel bad about asking me anything. He is actually in business with my client I am the go between the two of them and while I will not tell you what business we have with him what I can be honest with you about is that yes I and my client are dangerous but only if crossed or screwed over” 

 

He could hear her heart began racing “But I assure you that it will not come to harm for you. Can you trust me when I say that?”

 

“What choice do I have? I don't want anyone getting hurt Mr. Eichhorst” she looked at her with damp eyes. He brought his other hand to her cup her cheek to wipe her tears “No one has to get hurt or will get hurt okay? You are far safer with me than you could ever be with your grandfather and if need be I shall protect you from him. Does that sound okay?”

 

She nodded her head slowly as her eyes watered more “There now do you feel better that someone has told you the truth?”

 

“Yes, I do actually. Thank you Mr. Eichhorst for not treating me like I'm incapable”

 

He pursed his lips into a smile “Please call me Thomas.”


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle stared down at Eichhorst's business card he said to call him if she needed anything including if she decided to break away from her grandfather. She slid the card in her jeans pocket and headed out to class. It was her first day and she had tons of catching up to do since she was a late entrant to the semester but she couldn't seem to focus on class or work. Flashes of memory kept replaying in her mind, Eichhorst's hand on her back the gentle way his thumb caressed her skin. The heat coming from his body she found herself wanting to be next to him being held. His assurance that she was safe with him it was all driving her to distraction. Isabelle decided to go home early and if anyone asked she wasn't feeling well.

 

Pacing her apartment floor she kept the card in one hand and her phone in the other. She didn't want to come off as needy or desperate and it wasn't an emergency she just wanted to see him. Isabelle looked up in the round decorative mirror in the living room at herself “Look at you getting all knotted up over a man, an older man at that. Have you lost your mind? He tells you he's dangerous and you want to cuddle with him? Gut check girl this isn't a movie he will not fall in love with you and besides he's old enough to be your father” she gave herself a pep talk then took a seat on her sofa setting the card and the phone on the coffee table.

 

A minute or two passed and she sat up quickly and jerked the phone up then dialed his number. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest waiting for the line to break. “Hello?” she felt jolts of excitement up and down her spine, her stomach began fluttering with butterflies as his sweet accent poured through the phone.

 

“Hi Thomas it's Isabelle”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No, I know you said to call you if there were or if I needed anything”

 

“Yes, do you need something?”

 

Isabelle felt her womanly core begin to ache and her breath became erratic “It's not an emergency but I just need to see you. I want to talk”

 

He left her hanging with silence she worried he was annoyed with her “I'm sorry you're probably too busy”

 

“No it's alright but I cannot make it now but how does tonight sound?”

 

“Holy sweet Jesus that's the best time!” she was glad that was only said inside her head otherwise he might think she was a slut.

 

“That's fine shall I make dinner?”

 

“No, that's quite alright I have business dinner before I can come to you. You shall see me around nine o'clock”

 

“Good see you then. Goodbye” she crashed backwards sinking into the sofa as she began feeling giddy. It wasn't until a few minutes later she began to panic thinking of what she was going to wear and what the hell she'd even talk to him about. He was expecting something important “Okay don't panic you're a journalist just think of something. Now to go find something suitable to wear.”

 

All afternoon she agonized over the appropriate dress to greet him in and after throwing two very revealing ones on the floor she settled on red tank dress with matching stockings that stopped at her inner thighs she was hoping to entice him. She wore her blonde hair in ringlets framing her face “Okay it's a school night so promise yourself that you won't be a total college slut. Remember what mom used to say 'Honey if you want them to buy the ice cream truck don't hand out the popsicles for free'” she giggled. Isabelle wasn't planning on having sex with him but she did hope he'd get the message she was interested.

 

She still couldn't believe she were going through with it and she knew if her grandfather found out he'd be furious but Eichhorst promised he wouldn't pose an issue. It was nice having her own private life that not even he could pry into. Nine o'clock on the dot and Eichhorst had arrived “You're very punctual I admire that” she said greeting him.

 

“Are you going out? You look beautiful” he complimented her.

 

“No, what's wrong with wanting to look good?” although looking good wasn't the only thing she was doing. He could smell the coconut in her shampoo and conditioner, the cocoa butter in her body lotion, her perfume was vanilla with orchid and her lip gloss cherry. Eichhorst assumed she was going to have company when he left of the romantic variety “Nothing is wrong with that especially if you're attracting a mate”

 

Isabelle's cheeks flushed “So would you like me to keep it brief so your gentleman caller can come over?”

 

“Um I don't have a gentleman caller that I'm aware of. I just wanted to feel good about myself” she played it off he obviously didn't view her that way.

 

“Women usually wear the clothes they do, use the perfumes they do and the makeup they wear is all to attract attention. Don't worry I am not going to judge you if you have someone you're trying to win the affection of”

 

He was either being coy or he was completely clueless “Well actually I do have my eye on someone but I don't think he thinks of me that way. You see he's much older than me”

 

“A professor?”

 

“No, but I'm sure he can teach me a thing or two”

 

“Is it someone your grandfather would not approve of?”

 

She had to smile he hit the nail almost on the head “I see. And why would he disapprove?”

 

Her tongue flicked across her lips “Well, lets just say he's forbidden to me” she reached her hand out to his tie and rubbed her thumb around the material.

 

Eichhorst then understood he was her intended target she glanced longingly into his eyes “Is that why you called me here? To seduce me?”

 

“I wanted to see you. You make me feel safe but whatever happens well it happens. Are you attracted to me?” 

 

He brushed her hair aside her cheek and began stroking it while looking her up and down “You are a beautiful woman but I'm afraid I would only leave you disappointed”

 

“Are you seeing someone?”

 

“No, but what you want with an old man like me?”

 

She stopped rubbing his tie and moved her hand to his face she rubbed her thumb across his lips “Age is just a state of mind isn't it?”

 

Her licking her lips told him she wanted to kiss him he moved her hand away from his face then pulled her by her cheeks to him “Tell me what you want” he whispered “Go on say the words”

 

“Kiss me” she whispered back and her eyes closed as he put his lips to hers. Her hands went inside his dress jacket feeling his chest through his shirt. When she went for the buttons of his shirt he knew he had to stop her “No, not tonight I can't do that. I'm sorry but I have work to do” he said breaking their embrace but she wasn't wanting to release him.

 

Before he could do anything she straddled his lap and pushed him back onto the sofa kissing him she was trying her best to get him undressed but he seized her hands furiously “Don't make me hurt you. I said no and that's what I mean I'm not being coy”

 

“You're hurting me” she winced but he held her wrists a little longer while they stared at one another.

 

“I'm sorry but when a gentleman says no then you should be a lady and comply” he released her she wrung her hands together. He got up and straightened himself “I hope you don't think bad of me but I am afraid I am little old fashioned”

 

“No, I'm sorry I should've respected you. I hope you don't think I'm a slut or anything”

 

He gave her a soft smile “Of course not and it is very flattering to have such a beautiful woman be so attracted to me” he kissed her one last time before he left. She leaned against the wall beside the door after he went his kiss lingering on her lips. Isabelle strolled down the hall to her bedroom and while Eichhorst wasn't joining her she felt satisfied with what did happen. She couldn't wait for more.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Isabelle awoke feeling still pleasantly warm she curled up with her pillows smiling to herself “Damn” she sighed touching her fingers to her lips where his had been. Never in all her life had she been kissed that way the guys her own age were always impatient and sloppy, hoping to get in her panties but none ever did. Isabelle was actually glad Eichhorst was old fashioned and wouldn't rush her into a sexual relationship, even though she got out of hand the previous night. But she had never felt so much desire for a man before and she knew when it was right her first time would be with him and it would be special.

 

“Shit!” she looked at the clock it was noon and she was late for her first class she scrambled getting up and getting dressed. She was getting a quick snack and waiting for the Keruig to finish brewing her coffee when there was a knock on the door. More than anything she hoped it was Eichhorst but disappointed when she saw it was Fitzwilliam. He didn't miss the disappointment on her face “Expecting someone else?”

 

“No, I'm late for class Fitzwilliam so whatever it is can it wait?” she stepped aside to let him as she gathered her books.

 

“I'm afraid it can't. Look I know your grandfather can be a straight up dick sometimes but he's serious about you not messing around in his business”

 

“I know! And I'm NOT!” she threw at him defensively.

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and played her a video of she entering her building with Eichhorst she shook her head angrily “Watching me? You're surveying my apartment building? Is this apartment wired as well?”

 

“Should it be?”

 

“Fuck you! For your information I bumped into him at a club and I wanted to leave so he helped me get out if it weren't for him I would've been raped” she lied.

 

Fitzwilliam shook his head “The thing about lies is you tell one then you have to tell two more to make the one stick and it's a vicious cycle until you can't keep'em all straight. I know he's been here and I know he now knows who you are to Mr. Palmer. That could be a big problem”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about Fitzwilliam? I know my grandfather's mental issue is because of his health but what about yours? What the hell is so wrong with Thomas?”

 

“Thomas? Oh so you are on a first name basis with him? Isabelle I advise you to shut this shit down with him and stay the hell away from him...”

 

“What if I won't? You gonna tell my grandfather? Yes we are on a first name basis and no I won't shut that shit down! I like Thomas...”

 

“Oh baby girl you aren't attracted to him are you? No, listen to me please stay away from him he's not what he seems to be” 

 

“He told me the truth okay? I know he and his client or whatever is dangerous but that's only if they're fucked over but that's most men in business. I mean look at my grandfather he has a security team so yeah I think he can be dangerous as well”

 

Fitzwilliam came to her and held her shoulders “The way your grandfather can be dangerous versus the way Mr. Eichhorst is dangerous are two entirely different fucking things. Don't get mixed up in all this okay? I'm working hard to protect that stubborn ass grandfather of yours don't make me work overtime” 

 

“Fitzwilliam are you scared?” she could tell he was truly concerned for her. “I just know that he is not the kind of man you should be aligned with okay?”

 

“Then why are you letting my grandfather?”

 

“He had this deal long before I was even born”

 

“Deal? What deal?”

 

“I don't know much about it to be honest my father knew more. I don't like having to spy on you but I had a feeling you weren't going to leave shit alone. Now what's it going to be? You gonna keep your distance from him or do I have to get your grandfather involved?”

 

“I can't believe you're treating me this way Fitzwilliam. What about what I want? We don't discuss business and I won't ask him what they're doing I could care less. Business talk bores me”

 

“I am only gonna ask you one more time please stay away from Mr. Eichhorst. Don't be fooled by his charm that man is a damn snake”

 

Isabelle didn't know what she was going to do and with Fitzwilliam always watching and possibly tapping her phone she wouldn't be able to keep in contact with Eichhorst. “Fine I won't contact him if it means that much to you. You don't have to worry about me Fitzwilliam” she vowed he hugged her close to him but her fingers were crossed behind her back.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hi I need a like pay as you go phone because my cell carrier is really eating me up with taxes and fees plus I don't get enough data” Isabelle looked back over her shoulder out the store window to make sure she wasn't followed. She didn't trust her cell phone that her grandfather was paying for so she would get a prepaid phone to contact Eichhorst with and they most definitely had to devise a way to see one another away from her apartment. Fitzwilliam was going to make it difficult but Isabelle enjoyed a challenge.

 

“You can't go wrong with this one it has unlimited data but like eight gigs of high speed...” the cashier began explaining.

 

“I'll take it” 

 

“Okay so how do you wanna pay for this card or cash?”

 

“Cash” she slid a hundred dollar bill across the counter to him. She wasn't going to dare use the card she was given it was attached to his bank account and she was confident they were monitoring her purchases as well.

 

Once she got the phone activated she turned her other cell phone off in case it was hacked to listen to her or watch her through the camera lens. She went into a cafe and into the restroom locking the door so no one could get in. Isabelle pulled Eichhorst's number from her pocket and dialed him “Hello?”

 

“It's Isabelle listen I need to see you but we can't at my apartment my grandfather's security goons are watching and I had to get a new phone just to be safe. I don't know where to meet but I have questions that really need answering”

 

“Alright. Just remain calm okay my darling? Don't panic you will see me I promise you, what is the nearest subway station to you?”

 

“57th do you want me to get on a train?”

 

“No, just go down and wait for me I will come to you” he said nothing else he just hung up. Isabelle rushed out of the bathroom and looked around cafe for a woman of her build and hair color she spotted one on her laptop “Excuse me I have a favor to ask you. See my crazy ex-boyfriend is somewhere out there following me and I really need to get home I have my elderly grandfather to look after. Could we switch clothing and you throw him off? He won't hurt you once he realizes it isn't me but I really need to get home” 

 

The woman looked highly sympathetic “Sure but are you really okay giving up such nice clothes I mean mine are very cheap”

 

“That's okay I can live without designer clothes especially if it means my grandfather will be okay and I get away safely. So lets go to the bathroom and switch” she led the woman back to the bathroom.

 

She let the other woman head out first in her clothing and sunglasses and Isabelle sat her table watching across the street there was a black SUV that had two men in suits in it they got out immediately and began following her. Isabelle smirked “Just as I suspected” she got up and walked the opposite direction out the door and headed for the subway station.

 

Isabelle knew it wouldn't be long before the two idiots figured out that they were following the wrong woman so she hoped Eichhorst wouldn't be too long. The train had gone already and there wasn't anyone but her there waiting. She looked at her watch “Come on Thomas where are you? Hurry”

 

“I'm right here” he startled her she didn't hear him or see which direction he came from.

 

“Where did you come from?”

 

“It doesn't matter now what's going on with your grandfather?”

 

“It's not him it's Fitzwilliam his head of security but I don't think it's safe to talk here I sent them on a wild goose chase I traded clothes with another woman to throw them off but it won't be long before they double back”

 

“Look at you, so very clever. Then away we shall go where they won't be able to find us yeah?” he held out his hand she took it as and he led her to the edge of the platform. He jumped down first “You mean in the tunnels?” 

 

“You aren't afraid are you?”

“No but why are doing this? We can go up there and just go to a hotel or something I powered my other phone off they won't track me”

 

He knew that was out of the question it was daylight “Do you trust me?” he held his arms up for her to take a hold of him.

 

“What if a train comes?”

 

“Remember you are safe with me right?”

 

She inhaled sharply and squatted down he helped her off the platform “Just be careful of the third rail it can electrocute you but I will not let anything happen to you”

 

Isabelle stopped walking and it jerked him slightly he came to her “Do you promise that nothing bad will happen to me?”

 

He closed his eyes and planted a kiss on her forehead “I promise miene geliebte nothing bad will ever happen to you. Now lets keep moving okay?”

 

With all the reassurance she needed she followed him through the dark tunnel trusting that whatever was ahead he'd be true to his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miene geliebte is German for "My beloved"


	8. Chapter 8

Eichhorst took Isabelle to an abandoned part of an old hotel where he kept his residence “Make yourself comfortable I have to check on something then we can talk” 

 

She took a seat in the parlor while he went into one of the rooms she looked around it was a very nicely kept even if there were areas that had debris and hazardous materials still laying around from unfinished renovations. He was gone for no more than two minutes “You have a dog or something?”

 

“Or something” he said with a smile “But not to worry they're asleep right now and won't be a bother. So please tell me everything”

 

“Fitzwilliam knows you came to my place he has eyes on my building and God only knows what else. He begged me not to continue seeing you and he seemed really scared. Please tell me why. What are you and my grandfather into?”

 

He didn't flinch or try to rush to spill out an explanation he just scooted closer to her and began stroking her hair “Don't be so easily rattled he doesn't know shit about me or my Master. He is paid to babysit your grandfather and wipe his ass. It doesn't matter what he has told you, you know what I promised you and that's what you need to keep in mind. Is it the money? Are you afraid Eldritch will pull the plug and send you back home? No need and worry about that he knows whom to obey” his voice had an offbeat tone and he spoke so dangerously confident.

 

“Master? Is this some BDSM shit? Oh my God what is going on between you and my grandfather?”

 

“My client is what I meant to say and no there is nothing like that going on between Eldritch or myself. I will make things right and speak to your grandfather myself, he will listen to me if not my client. Now relax it is all handled and as for security I'll get them to back off as well okay?” his hand was on her cheek stroking it soothing her.

 

“You won't hurt him right? Just talking”

 

“Shh no more of this discussion I said no one will get hurt. Trust me” he whispered very close to her ear.

 

His thumb dragged down her lip revealing her bottom teeth then it bounced back as his hand moved down to her blouse and between her breasts. He slid his hand down to her belly “You're so warm it feels amazing” she looked into his eyes.

 

Eichhorst put his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him while he smoothed the hand on her stomach up her blouse. She sucked her lips in and moaned as his palm made contact with her breast. “Thomas I want you. I want you inside me” she purred while pinched her nipple getting it rock hard. His hand abandoned her bra and went back on course down her abdomen and to the top of her jeans he unsnapped them and glided the zipper down she slouched down a little more and opened her legs to grant him access.

 

She shuddered as his entire hand went into her jeans and took up her entire clothed pussy. Isabelle moved her hips up down humping against his palm, she slid her pants down until they were over her knees then she raised both her legs to fall out of them. The balls of her feet rested on the edge of the table in front of the couch “You want this yes?” he cooed to her tracing his index finger the length of her slit through her panties.

 

“Yes, more than anything right now. Please give it to me” she begged it was music to his ears.

 

“Remove your panties” she didn't waste time she followed instruction immediately not that he would've had to say it more than once.

 

He helped her get them over her knees and he dropped them inside the jeans then he went to work massaging her inner labia with his forefinger and circling the clitoral area. Isabelle was taking hard breaths like she couldn't get enough oxygen. With her eyes half opened she watched two of his fingers slip into her wet pussy “It's so tight are you a virgin?”

 

Eichhorst saw her entire body blush with awkward guilt “Yes, I hope that's okay” 

 

It was more than acceptable it made him want to drink her even more but he could hear The Master's voice willing him not to. Instead he made him focus on finger fucking her he hadn't realized he was moving too roughly. It wasn't until she cried out in pain that he became aware again “I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so rough with you” he apologized pulling his fingers out. When they emerged he smelled it before he saw it they were covered in blood he had opened her up he held them up to examine them. The scent of her blood filled him with desire but not the kind she would've wanted but the desire to taste it, to taste her.

 

Isabelle laid there writhing and his finely tuned sense of smell kicked into overdrive she was still bleeding between her legs. “Thomas?” she noticed he was a bit off and she looked at him a bit disturbed as he sucked the blood from his fingers.

 

He heard the whisper in his head “Just a little taste” it was his reward for doing everything that was expected of him and without complaint. Eichhorst was thankful to The Master for his gift of allowing him to delve into her delicious pussy. He got down on the floor between her legs he dove face first into her twat without warning. Isabelle sat up putting her hands on both his shoulders trying to pry him off but he wouldn't be denied his treat.

 

She felt his tongue licking every inch of her sensitive insides “Thomas...oh my god! Thomas easy please! It's so sensitive right now” but he didn't slow down instead he licked and sucked at her harder. He buried his face completely until his nose was pressed against her clit Isabelle crunched herself up grabbing his head with both hands and keeping him pressed into her as she rode the wave of her orgasm and came into his mouth.

 

Once the blood had stopped he returned to a calm and pulled his face out of her she was panting “I'm sorry I got carried away” his lips and cheeks were stained with her cum and light streaks of blood. Isabelle just fell back she was in a state of bliss he closed her legs and laid them stretched out on the couch. He helped her put her panties and jeans back on while she was falling asleep. “Rest well” he kissed her forehead then stared at the door. Her little blood was just an appetizer if he didn't feed now he'd have difficulty controlling himself later.

 

Isabelle's eyes opened as soon as he shut the door behind him “Thomas?” she asked sitting up. She got up and checked around for him when she came to a stop at the room he went into when they first arrived. Isabelle put her ear to it and she could hear strange noises inside but it's when she heard a scream that she moved away from the door. As if it were instinct she put her hand to the knob but she was afraid to turn it but what if Eichhorst were hurt?

 

She opened it up and she wasn't prepared for what she was about to witness. Isabelle's mouth dropped open in horror as she saw Thomas standing over a man chained to a solid white block and there was something tentacle like coming from his mouth. “What the FUCK?!?” she screamed alerting Eichhorst he pulled it back inside his throat she began backing away but he snapped the man's neck now that he was finished with him.

 

“I know this is scary for you and I didn't want you to witness that but lets just remain calm and I can explain”

 

“Explain? How about you tell me WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE!” she screamed at him. The thought that he just had his tongue inside her now knowing that was inside of him made her start to feel sick.

 

“I will gladly tell you everything just take it easy okay?”

 

“Fitzwilliam was right about you. Oh my fucking god you're not even human!”

 

“Please I don't want to hurt you because that would be tragic. So I'm asking you to calm your ass down”

 

“FUCK YOU!” picked up a small statue and threw it at him. Isabelle took off running to find the way they came in she had to get to her grandfather and quickly.

 

“How you disappoint me Isabelle. Do you really believe you're going to get back through those tunnels safely alone? There are more like me out there and especially down there. So come back and I won't be forced to punish you”

 

It was like a maze where everything looked the same “Where the fuck is that fucking door?” she began to cry scanning the walls frantically. “Come now don't embarrass yourself I will catch you” he was always so close behind.

 

“I can smell you no matter where you go! Your scent is with me always. How do you think I found your apartment? I scented you in the elevator that's also how I found you in that club. And I will find you no matter how far you go even if you run home to daddy. Now would you like me to come visit you there? I'd love to meet your father, your stepmother and your little brothers, what were there names? Tyler and Jeffrey? Or when I catch you I'll turn you and you'll go home and turn them. So you see this is a no win situation for you but The Master has another way. He has plans for you dear Isabelle so just come out and lets be civilized about this” he echoed through the halls.

 

She then found the way out but he also found her “End of the line”

 

“No, you can't be a monster” she cried.

 

“Is that what you think I am? That's just hurtful”

“You killed that man and drank his blood!”

 

“I tasted yours too. It was most delicious I'm craving another taste” he went launch his stinger when his eyes starting glowing and he froze. Isabelle could hear whispering “Let her go” the voice said. Eichhorst began walking backwards away from the door Isabelle watched as distanced himself from her but she could tell it wasn't on his own volition. She didn't care who was doing it she bolted out the door and took off through the tunnel in tears. Running to the safety of her grandfather and he was going to damn well explain to her what the hell was going on.

**

“My Master why did you let her get away?” Eichhorst was puzzled as to why he let Isabelle run when he could've turned her.

 

“I have my reasons Thomas. Yes, this was unexpected but she will come back to you.”


	9. Chapter 9

When Isabelle stormed into her grandfather's office from the elevator Fitzwilliam stopped her “Now is not a good time he's in a meeting”

 

“FUCK HIS MEETING! I was almost attacked and I'm not leaving here until he answers every single fucking question I have!” she shouted poking her finger into Fitzwilliam's chest.

 

It was a surgeon “I'll see myself out you just continue to rest” the doctor patted Palmer's shoulder and walked past Isabelle and Fitzwilliam to the elevator.

 

“What is the meaning of your behavior? Using such vulgarity...”

 

“Spare me your lady bullshit right now. You are going to fucking tell me right now dammit what the hell is Thomas Eichhorst because he sure the fuck isn't human”

 

Palmer struggled to sit up Fitzwilliam came to his aide “You've been nosing around again have you?”

 

“I just escaped his little hotel of horrors! He had a human fucking being chained and he was drinking his blood with this ugly fucking tentacle. What is he?”

 

Palmer sneered at her, “I warned you to stay away and stay out of it but now you've gone and done it! I'm going to have to smooth things over with Him”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? With Thomas?”

 

“NO! With The Master he's probably highly pissed off that you wouldn't keep your nose to yourself”

 

Isabelle looked around wildly “Are you serious right now? This mother fucker is some sort freak monster feasting on human blood and you're worried that you've pissed off some fucker named The Master? You have to be shitting me right now!”

 

“Because of that fucker I am going to be granted immortality so you will show Him respect! He'll be sending Eichhorst soon so you best get the hell out of here and go to your apartment where you will have a small security team keeping you there until I decide what to do with you! Fitzwilliam make sure she gets home”

 

Isabelle couldn't understand what was happening “Immortality? What the fuck is going on? Didn't you hear me? Thomas attacked me”

 

“Stop calling him that! It's Mr. Eichhorst to you”

 

“He's not even human how the fuck can he be a Mr???”

 

“Get her out of here!” he yelled at Fitzwilliam who grabbed Isabelle's arm and dragged her to the elevator.

 

Sure enough Eichhorst arrived at Palmer's office “Eldritch” he nodded toward him “Eichhorst I suppose I know why you're here...”

 

“Do you?” he knew Isabelle ran straight here “She's just a kid still you musn't hold it against her”

 

Eichhorst snorted a laugh “Well, after what she let me do with her I don't think she's much of a child anymore Eldritch. You underestimate her”

 

He narrowed his eyes “What did you do to my granddaughter?”

 

“Ahh so now we admit she is your blood? Why did you want to hide her from The Master? Remember Eldritch whatever is yours is His”

 

“Not my flesh and blood just my assets”

 

“Do you not consider your granddaughter an asset? A treasure? Do you not value her? She is such a special girl and she tastes divine” he enjoyed seeing Palmer squirm with disgust at the thought of him touching his beloved granddaughter.

 

“Yes I do value her very much but she's not apart of this”

 

“That's for her to decide she's a big girl” 

 

“She won't trust you ever again Eichhorst she saw what you really are” he said smugly.

 

“Oh Eldritch she was merely frightened but should I tell The Master you are going back on your part of the deal? Are you taking away your assets?”

 

“You son of a bitch! Can we please leave her out of this?”

 

“No, she's apart of it now Eldritch and The Master has a plan for her but if you want what was promised to you then you will not stand in His way. So what is going to be?”

 

Palmer closed his eyes in agony why couldn't she have just stayed away from any of this? Why did she have to get curious? But he knew it wasn't her fault alone Eichhorst made himself available to her and sweet talked her into trusting him. And now he was forced to choose his immortality or his granddaughter. 

 

“Tick tock Eldritch, don't agonize over this we both know even if you say no The Master will still get what He wants and she will still be apart of this and you will not. It's a simple answer, three little letters”

 

“Alright damn you! I'm still in and now she's apart of this but please do not hurt her”

 

“It's funny she begged the same thing of you and it was the only reason she got involved in the first place. Doesn't love make one so incredibly stupid? But it is a good choice you made don't lose faith in Him now Eldritch your reward is at hand.”

 

“What is He going to do with her?” he had to know he had to be certain she wouldn't be harmed.

 

“That is for Him to decide and I to carry out. You should rest you don't look well” 

Palmer glared at Eichhorst as he entered the elevator he had the upper hand and seeing his misery made it all worth it to Eichhorst having to deal with him.

**

“Terrell and Mitchell will stay here with you and don't think you're gonna pull a fast one...”

 

“It's over Fitzwilliam I'm not going to bother with him anymore” Isabelle said hugging herself tightly.

 

Fitzwilliam could tell it was a painful shock he took a seat on the coffee table in front of her “Hey you managed to escape and don't worry that prick tries to get in here and my team will blast his ass” he kissed the top of her head.

 

“I am sorry he isn't what you hoped he'd be. Get some sleep okay?”

 

“I'll try” 

 

“You two keep a close eye on her there's six men out there watching the building in different quadrants. Be sharp you're the closest detail to her” he lectured his men.

 

“Yes sir you can count on us”

 

Isabelle got up from the couch and went to her bedroom she powered her real phone on and looked through pictures of her family. She sniffled as her eyes welled up with tears Eichhorst had threatened her family she could never go back to them she'd never forgive herself for allowing him to get near them.

 

Her phone began vibrating and her stepmother's picture showed up she sucked her emotions up and composed herself as best she could manage “Hello?”

 

“Where have you been? Dad and I have been trying to reach you” her stepmom sounded distraught.

 

“What's going on?”

“It's Tyler he had another murmur and he's critical it sent him into cardiac arrest”

 

As if her day couldn't have gotten any worse “Is he...?” Isabelle couldn't bring herself to say the word dead.

 

“No but he's in a coma and they don't think he's going to pull through but they're doing all they can but the cardiologist here is limited and to fly him somewhere else is too expensive”

 

“Caroline I promise you I'm going to get my grandfather to help dad is just going to have to suck it up and let him help okay?”

 

“Yes, he better just suck it up this is our baby boy”

 

Isabelle rushed into the living room “Hey I need to get to my grandfather now! It's an emergency so round up the calvary and get me there!”

 

Within minutes they were bringing Isabelle into Stoneheart and upstairs her grandfather was sitting in his wheelchair staring out at the city.

 

“I need your help. My little brother Tyler had some sort of murmur that put him in cardiac arrest, he's in a coma right now and he needs to be flown here to where doctors that you know of can help him” Isabelle pleaded but he didn't speak or react he just stared.

 

“I'm afraid I can't help you” he refused somberly.

 

“What? You're going to let an innocent child die? Oh my god you are the most selfish sorry bastard on this planet! You say you have immortality at your disposal and all these doctors surrounding you but you can't help a seven year old boy? God you're so selfish! Please!”

 

“I said I cannot help you. But I am very sorry to you and your father for the loss of the boy”

 

She broke down and began screaming Fitzwilliam held her up “I HATE YOU! THANKS TO YOU HE'S GOING TO DIE!” he dragged her to the elevator.

 

“GET OFF ME!” she shoved him away as the elevator descended she bawled “So this is how he punishes me? Letting a child die? He can have everything back I don't care...”

 

Fitzwilliam just put his arms around her while she sobbed loudly into his chest “I'll talk to him”

 

“He won't listen to you. How could he be so cruel?” the elevator stopped and she stumbled out and to the exit where the security detail was awaiting her.

 

But then she remembered her grandfather mentioning The Master had the power to grant immortality. She wondered if he had the power to heal or if Eichhorst could find a way to get Tyler the help he needed. There was only one way to find out and that meant she had to go back down into the tunnel and back to Eichhorst but for her family she would do anything. She kept her eye on Mitchell's gun holstered underneath his jacket.

 

Fitzwilliam was heading back upstairs but before he got onto the elevator he heard two gun shots ring out. “We have shots fired” he spoke into his wrist and the security team came running to where the vehicle was but it was gone and Mitchell and Terrell were dead single gunshot wounds between their eyes. “Dammit!” he had to go upstairs and tell Palmer what had just transpired.

 

He didn't seem surprised at all “You seem very nonchalant for a guy whose granddaughter just shot two of your security officers in the head and probably on her way into trouble”

 

“Fitzwilliam there is nothing I can do now it's in The Master's hands now. I did my part and Isabelle shall do hers.”


	10. Chapter 10

Isabelle hugged herself tightly walking through the darkness she was terrified of facing Eichhorst again but even more so of her little brother dying. Now two men were dead and their blood was on her hands but she just had to lie to convince herself there was no other way. “I'm doing what's best for my family. I didn't want to kill those men...” she said to herself when she saw someone approaching.

 

They were walking slow at first until they spotted her then they came at her full speed and when they got close enough their eyes glowed like Eichhorst's at the hotel and they stood very still. She heard the whispering again “Follow me” it must've been what Eichhorst told her about there were more like him. Isabelle didn't move she was lost down in the dark but she didn't trust this creature but it stopped and looked back at her then pointed it's finger forward.

 

Isabelle reluctantly followed them up but it stopped and kept pointing she then saw them all coming out of the deep parts of tunnels pointing her way forward. Until she came to the ladder that lead up to the Mayfield. She couldn't climb quickly enough to get away from them all when she came back through the very exit she frantically searched for a wave of anxiety washed over her. 

 

“I wouldn't go back down there if I were you, they are all very hungry right now. Come into the parlor won't you? Join me we have much to discuss” Eichhorst called to her.

 

When she came into the room where he was she saw him preparing a drink “Ahh there you are. Ready to talk? I made you a drink for your nerves” he shook the glass at her but she shook her head.

 

He walked it to her she backed into the wall “Be a good guest and take your drink. You have had quite a night haven't you? This will help calm you” he jerked her arm up and he put it forcefully into her hand then brought the glass to her lips.

 

Isabelle choked down a swallow it was Vodka she jerked her arm away from him and took another drink to show him she wouldn't fight him. “Good girl” he smiled and it pained her to see it now.

 

“What are you?”

 

“Something extraordinary”

 

She scoffed, “Really? Were you born or hatched?”

 

“I was a human just like you and then He came to me. My Master turned me and made me His child”

 

“Turned you?”

 

Eichhorst walked to the sofa and took a seat he patted the one next to him “Come, sit”

 

“I'm fine right here”

 

“Come now you aren't leaving this time not until He says you can. He showed you mercy before but cross Him again and I will be able to drain you then you will turn or I'll just snap your neck and deliver you back to your grandfather”

 

“Well it must've been a long time ago you were human. I mean did you play me? I was falling for you” her lip began quivering and she sniffled.

 

“I know you were and you still are that is why you came back”

 

“What? No! I came back because I need help my little brother is going to die and my grandfather won't help him”

 

He patted the seat again she let out a sigh and took the seat next to him. Eichhorst put his arm around her like before she tensed up “Things are different now that you know the truth but you were going to find out eventually. I'm still the man you were falling for He granted me free will and I still have most of my humanity.” 

 

Isabelle tightly shut her eyes as he began rubbing her face and he kissed her temple she cringed being so close to the thing inside him “Don't fight it. You don't have to be afraid of me. I know I've said awful things but Isabelle I don't want to have to do them. I made you feel safe didn't I? Made you feel good? I still can and will. The Master will help your family and He alone can save your little brother”

 

“How?” that got her attention but Eichhorst shushed her “Later we'll talk about that later right now lets kiss and makeup”

 

He went to kiss her but she was still put off “Would you like to see it?”

 

“No!” but secretly she was curious about it he leaned in and revealed it to her she saw little sharp claws when she reached out to feel them he closed his mouth “You do not want to touch those they will sting you” he advised.

 

“So what are you exactly?”

 

“Strigoi is our proper term but you call us vampires” 

 

“Are you going to turn me into one of you?” she grew uneasy as he brought his face aside hers “Only if you want to be I won't force it on you”

 

“I don't want to fear you but what I saw can never be unseen. But I guess I cannot judge you for killing someone because I killed two of my grandfather's security guards so I could come back here so I guess I'm a monster too”

 

“You are not a monster Isabelle you're human and you love. It's only natural to do desperate things to save someone you love. Did you only come back to seek help or is there more?” 

 

In a sick way Isabelle knew he was right she was still strangely attracted to him “We can't go back” she held firm but he was not deterred.

 

“No, but we can start over. We're going to be working together very closely anyways why have all that romantic tension building between us?”

 

“What'd you mean working together?”

 

“Later. Isabelle my life as a human never included a wife and children. And while my life now can never include children it can include a wife”

 

“Marry you? You want me to marry you?”

 

“Not in the conventional sense but I know even if you are afraid of me you still want me. Yes, I know what you came for but admit it if only to yourself that you still desire me” he whispered against her ear.

 

Her whole body blushed and began feeling hot to the touch “My promises stand I will never hurt you. I will take care of you and protect you”

 

“What about your Master?”

 

“He hears us right now and He does not object. He is letting me spend time with you before you go to Him. He has given us His blessing. Give yourself to me Isabelle. Do it. Do it now, there is nothing I or My Master will deny you. Your grandfather will always disappoint you but how can he not? He's a greedy and selfish human but we will never disappoint you. Say yes tell me...” he didn't get to finish before she kissed him passionately.

 

“Yes” she said in a whisper pressing her forehead into Eichhorst's their eyes staring into each other. “Let us consummate this union. I have everything ready in the bedroom”

 

He took her hand and led her to the master suite there were candles lit everywhere he led her into the bathroom “I thought you'd like to shower before” there were two towels and a wash cloth folded up on the double sink and hanging up was a sheer pink lace nightie with matching panties. 

 

“I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom when you're finished” she nodded he kissed her forehead then left her alone.

 

While the water cascaded down her body Isabelle stood there thinking about her entire history. Every moment that led up to the one about to happen. She was going to give herself over to a darker power to save someone she loved and she was surprised to learn that it didn't bother her as much as she believed it would. Love is sacrifice, she now understood what that meant. Her sacrifice would enable her brother to live and grow up to lead a full life an while she was still very fearful of Eichhorst she would learn to live with what he was. She'd choose to love him anyways because that was what love also required a choice, to be made every single day and the last was for it to be unconditional that no matter what she'd give him her love and support.

 

Once she was ready she presented herself to him “Absolutely stunning” he had changed out of his suit and into a white t-shirt and pajama pants. She came to the bed and he helped her onto it she crawled to the pillows and she laid down. Eichhorst turned to face away from him so he could spoon her she was wrapped up in the heat of his body. “My warmth feels comforting doesn't it?”

 

“It does feel so good. So does your touch make me forget the awful thing I saw and help me remember what happened before that” she turned her head to look at him with pleading eyes.

 

He slipped his hand down into her panties smoothing the fingers all around her shaven mound she relaxed her entire body he removed his hand long enough to pull her leg up over his then he went straight back to work. “Mmm” she moaned rolling around a little in place feeling his index finger find her clit. With his other hand he stroked her hair and scented the cradle of her neck “Thomas put them inside me”

 

Wet kisses on her skin neck to shoulder and back again and the charge of electricity that trailed with his finger from her clit to her love canal made Isabelle begin to shake with anxiousness. He bit her neck as his index and middle fingers entered her she gasped he began sucking a bruise onto her neck as he fucked her. She began moving her hips with his motions and pressing her backside more into his chest to have more intimate contact with him.

 

“Bite me harder!” she cried out as the tips of his fingers found her sacred spot. He clenched her skin tighter within his teeth circling her G-spot.

 

“Fuck! Harder! Bring out the blood!” she begged. Her skin was so delicate it wasn't going to take much more for the it to break Eichhorst just worked it between his teeth while she began thrashing with her orgasm as he kept his fingers on target. Isabelle loved the incredible pain mixing with the amazing pleasure it was intoxicating and she felt it when the blood ran to the surface. Eichhorst held her to him while he lapped at her neck “Yes! Fuck me Thomas!” he pulled his cum drenched fingers from her soaked womanhood and reached beside her underneath the pillow. She opened her eyes to see a peach colored penis like dildo “I'm afraid I am anatomically incorrect. A sacrifice I had to make to become something even greater but I will always make sure you are pleased” he explained then went right back to licking and sucking her wound.

 

He moved the cloth of the panties aside so he could get it in. First he rubbed her entire slit with it she bucked her hips at him wanting it. He guided the head into her then with precision screwed her properly. Isabelle moaned and sighed her pussy felt completely filled and Eichhorst was being gentle “Do you want me fuck you harder?” she enjoyed hearing his dirty talk.

 

“No, keep steady” she inhaled deep and closed her eyes “Unnhhh!” the dildo brushed against the G-spot. Eichhorst kissed her neck again while he didn't physically enjoy it he experienced her pleasure through the taste of her. She was becoming slippery and he was losing friction so he decided to go faster. 

 

She panted like a bitch in heat and threw her head against his shoulder “THOMAS!” she screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. Her body shook and trembled all over she tightened every muscle. He had never heard a woman scream for him it made him feel powerful and proud. 

 

They laid there after holding one another “What's going to happen when I see The Master?”

 

“You will tell Him what it is you need”

 

“And he's just going to take care of it?”

 

“Don't be naïve Isabelle you're going to have to do something for Him in return”

 

“What? What am I going to have to do?” 

 

He put his finger to her lips “Don't get yourself all worked up okay? He will not ask you to do anything He doesn't believe you are capable of doing. Don't be frightened by Him. Everything is going to be fine”

 

“And what happens after I do what he wants and he does what I want? Will he turn me?”

 

“Like I said before only if you want. The Master wants to explain His plans for you Himself now rest my love. There is lots of work ahead.”


	11. Chapter 11

Palmer was sleeping when the elevator opened Isabelle walked out the heels of her shoes clacking with every step. Fitzwilliam was nowhere in sight probably out looking for her at Palmer's request. She stood by his bed with her arms crossed tight she truly looked and felt different.

 

His eyes fluttered open at the sense of someone else's presence “Fitzwilliam is that you?”

 

“No grandfather it's me”

 

When he focused his eyes he beheld her “Did Fitzwilliam find you?”

 

She chortled and rolled her eyes “Your security team is pathetic they couldn't find their assholes if someone put their fingers to them. No, I came back on my own”

 

“You look changed. So I take it you rendezvoused with Eichhorst?”

 

“That's really none of your business is it? But yes I did go back to Thomas” she put a strong emphasis on his name.

 

“And even better he took to Him” 

 

Palmer's eyes widened “You saw The Master?”

 

“Yes, and He is going to do what you are too greedy to do! He has a plan for me grandfather and I am in His employ now”

 

“You must understand that boy is no relation to me but that's wonderful that you and The Master are acquainted. What was He like?”

 

“Magnificent. And I understand why you wouldn't help my little brother even though it would mean the world to me. Even though you swore that you loved me and that I could count on you for anything. You betrayed my trust not to mention belittled me. In fact you made me feel like shit stuck to the bottom of your shoes”

 

“Now see here I don't like your tone with me and I won't have it. I am paying for that damn apartment you live in, the food you eat and probably that sleazy black dress you're wearing. You will respect me!”

 

She stomped up close to his bedside “NO! You listen TO ME! You are no longer allowed to speak to me that way. And as for the apartment I'm upgrading actually to here and you're going to love this Thomas is coming with me it's too bad he wanted to see your face when I told you that because it is priceless” she gleamed.

 

“Like hell you will! I don't know what you and that sycophant Eichhorst are planning but I shall speak with The Master about this that Eichhorst is plotting behind His back”

 

Isabelle threw her head back laughing “Are you fucking serious right now? The Master knows all grandfather and He approves. He gave us His blessing. And He wanted me to do something for Him in return”

 

“Of course He does nothing is ever free Isabelle you're going to learn that and you better hope you can be as valuable as I am to Him”

 

Isabelle opened her small clutch and took out a filled syringe she tore the cap off with her teeth “I'm going to be even more valuable than you. Because I'm your beneficiary all that you have will belong to me. The Master sends His regrets but He has chosen to terminate your deal”

 

“NO! He can't do this to me! You would be nothing without me! You wouldn't have even met Him if it weren't for me” Palmer outraged and tried to fight Isabelle's hands but she managed to puncture his neck she shoved the plunger down. Slowly he stop clawing and fighting her until he was gone.

 

The elevator opened again as Isabelle plucked the needle from his lifeless neck “How did he take his termination?” it was Eichhorst. 

 

“As expected very hard but in the end I think he knew it was over for him. I missed you” she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a kiss in the sight of Palmer's dead body.

 

“We need to go now to prepare you for the next steps we can't let his bodyguards find us here. Are you ready to give the performance of your life?”

 

“You know I am. The security guy is a team player right?” 

 

“Indeed he is, the whole team besides Fitzwilliam have been briefed this never leaves this room”

 

“Good. Lets go”

 

“I'll be there in a moment I'd like a moment alone with Eldritch” she nodded and walked away putting the empty syringe in her purse.

 

Eichhorst leaned over Palmer's body his eyes half open but filming over quickly “Well you didn't get immortality but at least you didn't have to get any older. I waited a long time to see you like this Eldritch and I have a mate thanks to you. Don't worry I'll take good care of her.” he placed his fingers over his eyelids and closed them then joined Isabelle at the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

It was raining at Palmer's funeral service which many attended and told Isabelle what a remarkable man he was. When it was over three people remained at the grave Isabelle, Fitzwilliam who was no longer employed by Stoneheart and an old man with a wolf's head cane who watched from a distance getting soaked. Isabelle and Fitzwilliam were having a stare off as he suspected but couldn't prove she killed him. When he had a enough he sauntered away “Miss Palmer the car is waiting for you and your family has just arrived they're setting everything up for your brother” Shane her new head of security approached.

 

“Thank you Shane I'll be there shortly” he nodded and left her alone. The man with the wolf's head cane approached.

 

“Excuse me did he say Miss Palmer?”

 

“Yes, Eldritch Palmer was my grandfather. I am his legacy and I will continue on with his work why weren't you with the rest of throng of mourners?”

 

“Well, to be completely honest with you Miss Palmer I'm not in mourning. I actually came to see if it were true that, that son of a bitch was finally taking a dirt nap” the old man had spunk she admired that.

 

“Yes, he died two days ago renal failure”

 

“It's about damn time. I am sorry for your loss but the world will not miss such a narcissistic prick like your grandfather. I hope you do more with Stoneheart than he did in fact that's another reason I came to see who the executor of his estate was. I would like your help Miss Palmer to stop a great evil your grandfather was trying to aide”

 

Her lips pursed into a smile “Great evil? The great evil died with him it doesn't exist anymore”

 

“No, it does very much still exist! You know that don't you? You've taken over your grandfather's company because The Master saw you more fit to run things didn't he?”

 

“He told me all about you, I know who you are and I was told to expect you to show up. It's a new ball game A230385...” she watched his face as she mentioned what Eichhorst had told her to say “...that's right I know everything. My husband Thomas sends his regards and says that he'll see you soon” 

 

He went to unsheathe his sword “You really aren't that stupid are you old man? You just got out of jail do wish to go back? Put it away and save the fight for another day”

 

“You're making one hell of a mistake Miss Palmer!” Setrakian vowed but she kept walking to her car.

 

Back at Stoneheart she had to make her parents leave while The Master came and gave her brother the white. She couldn't go into details but gave them hope and a schedule for them to bring him back for more. Her dad took her aside while Eichhorst waited with her stepmother and brothers “I can't believe just the other day he fading fast and look at him now, running around carefree like he never had a problem. I don't know what kind of doctor you found but I'm so glad you did”

 

They embraced “Just make sure you bring him back okay? He's going to need treatments”

 

“Yeah I know and we will. Are you sure you wanna stay here and run the company?”

 

“I do dad and don't worry Thomas will help me and we're going to take care of each other”

 

He glanced over at him with a cautious look in his eyes “While I'm not crazy about that guy he looks so creepy but if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you”

 

“Thanks daddy. Everything is going to be okay now. I promise”

 

She saw them off Eichhorst watched from the shaded windows and he waited patiently for her return by his side. “There's my beautiful wife”

 

“I met your old friend. He came to the funeral just like you said he would”

 

“Ahh yes A230385. I hope he greeted you warmly” he said hugging her from behind as they stared at the city.

 

“Oh I have a feeling he and I are going to be great adversaries. If he thought the former Palmer was bad. He hasn't seen shit yet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write sequels that follow each season but right now I need a break. Thank you for reading!


End file.
